


one thing led to another

by bonding_moment



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom, Café, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonding_moment/pseuds/bonding_moment
Summary: Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade just come back from a panel. Mark starts to tease Jack and they end up in the bathroom. hopefully Wade and Bob won't notice





	one thing led to another

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second story i ever wrote so don't expect too much. Eglish also isn't my native language so there might be a few spelling errors here and there.  
> anyway, enjoy the story sin beans

Mark and Jack were sitting at the table with their friends Bob and Wade.  
They just came back from their panel and decided to order some drinks at a cafe before they all went back to their hotel.  
They were all talking about the panel and meeting their fans  
"Man, it was amazing! There were so many people." Bob exclaimed.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"i know right! It was so exciting meeting the fans. Can't believe it's already over" Wade said.

Mark and Jack were sitting next to eachother and Wade and Bob were sitting across the table.  
"Anyway, are you guys gonna do somethin' intresting this week?" Jack asked.  
Wade and Bob both nodded their heads no. "And you guys?"  
Jack smiled, "actually Mark and I are going to a amusement park thi-" Jack was suddenly cut of by Mark placing his hand on his upper leg.  
"this euhm saturday.." Jack gulped as Mark moved his hand closer to his crotch. Jack quickly looked at Mark, Mark only looked at Jack like nothing was happening, he had a small hint of lust in his eyes.  
"are you okay Jack?"  
Jack blushed red as he Faced his friends again "i-i'm fine."  
Mark started rubbing his hand up and down jack's leg, making at very hard for Jack to concentrate on the conversation they were having.  
"-jack!" he looked over at Bob confused. "i was asking to wich park you guys were going, are you sure you are okay?" Bob repeated.  
"oh I'm fine, we are actually going to the-" Mark laid his hand on jack's now hard member, Jack sucked in his breath. "to the new park that opened recently!" Mark said happily.  
Jack kicked Mark under the table.   
"would ye guys excuse us for a moment?" Jack said while he walked towards the bathroom dragging Mark with him.

As soon as they entered the bathroom and made sure no one was around, Jack shoved Mark.  
"what the HELL do ye think yer doin'?!" Jack whisper yelled.  
"i have no idea what you are talking about"   
Jack let out a huff. "sure ye don't"  
"don't tell me you didn't like it" Mark said as he inched closer to Jack.  
"of course I didn't focking like it! What if Wade and Bob found out what ye were doin'!" he hissed, his accent getting thicker.  
Mark was now standing right in front of him, their noses touching.  
Mark Let out a purr and laid his hand back on Jack's crotch while the other hand was in his hair pulling it slightly.   
Jack groaned in the back of his throat.   
"your body says different" Mark whispered in his ear, his breath hot against jack's skin.  
Mark felt Jack's member throb in his pants.  
"yer such an asshole" Jack said, his heart rhythm speeding up.  
"i know, and you love it" he said as he started sucking on the irishman's neck.  
Jack moaned quietly. This was mark's clue to continue, he pushed Jack up against a bathroom stall and rubbed jack's member while he was sucking on his neck leaving hickeys everywhere.  
Jack bucked his hips into Mark's hand.  
They started kissing eachother roughly, tongues exploring each others mouths.  
"door" Jack managed to say inbetween breaths.  
Mark got the hint and opened the stall door, they both stumbled in, and closed the door behind them.

Mark started to unbotton both of their pants, dropping them to the ground and removing them.  
Mark broke the kiss and pulled jack's head back by pulling on his hair. He Let out a quiet moan.  
Mark pushed three of his fingers in jack's mouth and Jack started sucking on them.   
"you're so fucking needy aren't you? My needy slut"  
"yes.. Please fuck me, I'm such a needy slut" Jack replied panting, salivia running down his chin.  
Mark pulled down jack's boxers, his member slightly smacking his stomach.  
"turn around" Mark commanded, and Jack listened, turning around as he was told.  
Mark placed himself behind Jack, softly nibbling his ear.  
He placed his first finger against jack's entrance, slowly pushing it in.  
He waited for Jack to get comfortabel and slowly started pumping his finger. Soft moans escaped jack's mouth.   
Without a warning Mark pushed in a second finger earning a yelp from the irishman. He started pumping faster before adding a third.  
Jack was already a moaning mess.  
Mark crooked his finger hitting jack's prostate. "FUCK! Hhng.. Please, just fuck me already" Jack said panting heavily.   
Mark removed his fingers and his boxers.

He spun Jack around so he was facing him now. "get on your knees." Jack quickly got on his knees and took mark's cock in his hand and slowly pumped it.   
Mark let out a happy sigh and roamed his hand through the green hair.   
Jack flicked out his tongue and started licking the head of mark's cock. Mark tightened his grip on Jack's hair and Let out a groan.   
He took mark's member in his mouth and started bobbing his head. Mark pulled on Jack's hair and Jack let out a moan, sending shivers into mark's dick.  
"if you keep going like that i won't last long"   
Jack got the hint and released mark's member with a wet pop.   
Mark took Jack's chin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
They parted and mark turned Jack around and pushed him against the stall wall and pushed his cock against jack's entrance.   
"you ready?"  
"just shut tha hell up and fuck me already"  
Mark pushed in slowly, pulled out, and snapped his hips forward again. Jack let out a loud moan and bucked his hips backwards against Mark. Mark kept up that rythm for a while, untill Jack was a screaming and moaning mess beneath him.  
Mark turned Jack around and lifted Jack up, Jack instantly wrapped his legs around mark's waist and Mark started pounding into him again.   
"f-focking hell. I'm close" Jack said grunting  
"yeah me too.."   
Then they heard the door to the bathroom open. They both held their breaths as good as they could.  
"you don't want people to hear us now... Do you..?" Mark whispered.  
Jack saw a grin spreading on mark's face. "don't you dare fishba-" Mark pounded into him, hitting his prostate a few times. Jack's clenched his legs harder around mark's waist.  
All he wanted to do is scream and moan his lover's name, but he couldn't. He grabbed mark's hair and pulled on it, hard.   
"you're going to fucking regret that Fishbach.." Jack hissed at him.  
He grabbed mark's nipple between his fingers and started playing with it. He knew that was mark's sensitive spot. Mark grunted "f-fuck" 

They heard the door close again.

"FUCK! You know, you are a fucking asshole" Jack said grumpy and panting.  
"just be happy he didn't hear us"  
Jack huffed.  
Mark took Jack's cock and started pounding it in the same rythm as his thrusts.  
"fuck.. Mark"  
"baby you feel so good" Mark grunted as he left a few hickeys on Jack's neck.  
"m'gonna cum, fuck..."   
"me too" Mark replied  
Mark sped up his thrusts, hitting jack's prostate over and over again.  
A few thrusts later they both released.   
Mark pulled out his cock out of jack and grabbed a few toiletpapers to clean themselfs up.  
"shit, Bob and Wade... How long have we been gone"  
"fuck.. Too long, if they ask, we just into a argument or something"

After they got dressed and cleaned up their mess, they headed back to their friends and sat back at the table.  
"HA told you!!" Bob said pointing at Wade. "ahw what?! C'mon Bob"  
"you own me $10 my friend" Bob said to Wade. Wade handed him the money and sighed.   
"what's.. Going on?" Mark asked.  
"We bet on what you guys were doing, Wade said you were both just taking a huge dump, and I said you guys were totally fucking eachother."  
Jack blushed profusely and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking anywhere but their friends.  
"not true! We just got into a little argument is all, nothing to worry about" Mark said defensively.  
"suuure, that's why Jack is covered in hickeys" Bob said with pointing at jack's in hickeys covered neck with a smug face, and Wade laughed.  
Mark and Jack were both blushing now. Jack pulled up his hoody to cover his hickeys.

"your food is ready" A lady came to their table, a few plates on her hands with their food they ordered.  
"let's just eat and go back to our hotels" Jack said, shoving food into his mouth. "agreed" Mark replied a little grumpy.  
Wade and Bob were still giggling and telling them it was fine.  
After they finished up their food, they all went back to their hotel and went on like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you liked the story!  
> comments and kudo's are very much appriciated!


End file.
